


Star-Crossed (But Not Really)

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Andy is Sanders Shorts Anxiety, Drake is the Dragon Witch, I think that explains everyone, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pryce is Sanders Shorts Prince, Seth is Sanders Shorts September, Sword Fighting, Swords, Toby is Sanders Shorts October, aged-down characters, probably will be blood, some of it may be Drake's and Remus's, there's a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: A ThVi Romeo and Juliet AU, featuring Remus as Mercutio, because that's where the original idea came from.In Verona, two families have been fighting for generations. Can the love of two fifteen-year-olds stop the fighting? Yikes.Warnings: violence, blood, implied sex among minors, period-appropriate underage drinking, Remus-appropriate innuendo, minor character death
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. In Fair Verona

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: violence, blood, implied sex among minors, period-appropriate underage drinking, Remus-appropriate innuendo, minor character death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 of Romeo and Juliet as a Sanders Sides AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: violence, period-appropriate underage drinking, Remus-appropriate innuendo

Logan did not mean to get involved in the brawl. But the Capulet servants had started it, and boy, did he hate how much better those Capulets seemed to think they were. And his kinsmen were involved. 

And there was Drake, his sword drawn at Logan. 

"Drake," Logan said evenly, coolly. 

"Montague," Drake answered in a snarl. 

They circled, neither striking yet. 

"I am merely attempting to keep the peace here, Sir," Logan said, eyes narrowed and muscles taut as a bowstring. 

"Peace," Drake spat. "Peace is boring. Don't you love _this?_ "

Logan sighed. Then their rapiers clashed. Logan parried Drake's every strike, keeping his even composure. Drake attacked with fervor, furious in his desire to strike any Montague down where he stood. 

In his peripheral vision, Logan spotted Patton, and for a moment, dropped his composure, as he spotted Damien as well. 

Logan's sword flew from his hand as Drake struck, and Drake grinned, stalking forward. 

"STOP!" 

All fighting ceased as everyone looked to the Prince. Roman stood there, on the city wall, obviously fuming. "You continue this fighting, and I'll have you all tortured!" Now everyone was _really_ frozen. "This fighting between your families must stop!" 

Damien and Patton had the sense to look sheepish where they stood steps away from each other, and to remove their hands from the hilts of their swords. 

"The next person to incite violence in my fair city is to be put to death!" Roman announced.

"My Liege," Damien began to protest, but Roman silenced him with a mere gesture. 

"No. More. Brawls. Capulet, I'll speak to you more directly on this matter now, and with Montague later," Roman commanded before taking his leave.

Damien followed, with a furious glare at Patton. 

The fighters dispersed. 

Drake growled and jabbed his sword toward Logan. "This isn't over, Montague." Then he was gone too. 

Logan recovered his sword and returned it to its scabbard. 

"Logan, are you alright?" Patton asked, moving toward him. 

"Fine, Uncle," Logan answered. "That Drake fellow can get a bit out of hand."

Patton nodded understandingly. "Do you know how this started?" he asked.

"I believe it was because a Capulet servant bit his thumb at one of ours, Uncle," Logan answered. 

Patton smiled a little. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Nephew," he teased. 

Logan flushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, I apologize. It is my nature."

"Have you seen Thomas?" Patton asked next, looking concerned. 

"He was pacing the sycamore grove earlier, Uncle," Logan said. 

Patton sighed. "That's what I was worried you would say. He spends so much time out there now, looking so melancholy. And he won't tell me what's wrong."

Logan glanced over at the sound of footsteps. "Well, here he comes now," he observed. Thomas did look rather downtrodden, his hands clasped behind his back and face towards the ground. 

"Find out what's wrong with my son? For me?" Patton asked. And Logan could not say no to his favorite uncle. 

"Of course, Uncle Patton."

Then Patton was gone, leaving Logan with his cousin. 

"Thomas!" Logan called, jogging over to walk with him. "What seems to be troubling you? You look perturbed."

Thomas sighed. "I'm in love, Logan."

Logan made a face. "In love? Sounds troublesome…"

"It is," Thomas replied. "His name is Andy… But he's sworn off men, Logan, and refuses to so much as speak to me!"

"So… find someone else? There are plenty of other men out there," Logan advised. 

"I don't want some other guy, though, Logan! Andy is the most wonderful, sarcastic, beautiful asshole that there is!" Thomas lamented. 

"Right…" Logan said. "Well, I could help you find someone else?"

"You cannot teach away love, Logan," Thomas said, walking a bit faster to leave Logan behind.

Logan stopped. Teach away love… There was an idea!

\----

Damien grinned, clapping Pryce on the back as they walked. "Well, young man, your relation to the Prince certainly does make you a favored suitor for my son. However… I fear he is too young to marry. Can you perhaps wait until he is seventeen? Only two years more. You may begin to court him, of course. In fact, I'm throwing a masquerade party tonight, and you are, of course, invited."

Pryce just smiled. "I can wait, Lord Capulet. Certainly, for such a beauty, I can make that allowance."

"Then I shall see you at the party?" 

"Of course," Pryce answered as he began to split off in a different direction. 

"Tonight, then, Sir Pryce!" called Damien. Then he turned, looking around. "Ah, Seth!" he said, motioning the servant over. 

Seth came over, looking nervous and unsure. 

Damien pulled out his list of party invitees. "I want you to invite everyone on this list to the masquerade. Got it? Good!" Then he was gone before Seth could protest, though he tried. 

"Wait, sir, I can't… read…" He sighed and looked down at the list. 

"...—and you need to move on, Thomas!"

"I don't want to move on, Logan…"

"But—"

"Excuse me!" Seth called. "Sirs!" 

"Yes?" the one who had been addressed as Thomas answered. 

"Can either of you read? I mean, of course you can, you're dressed so finely, I just…" Seth paused, holding out the list. "I'm supposed to invite these people to a party tonight…"

Thomas took the list with a gentle smile, beginning to read aloud. He only paused a little when he got to Andy's name. Logan raised an eyebrow. Then Thomas finished. 

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Seth said as Thomas handed the list back. 

"It's no trouble," answered Thomas. 

"Hey, if you're not Montagues… you could come to the masquerade party at the Capulet manor tonight!"

Thomas nodded, smiling kindly. "Sounds fun." 

Then the servant was gone in a flurry of nervous energy. 

Logan turned to Thomas. "This party presents the perfect opportunity for you to compare Andy to the other beautiful men of the city. Then, perhaps, you will see he is not the only option out there for you."

"No, Logan," Thomas said, "This party is the perfect opportunity to convince him of my love."

"Then we're going to the party?"

"We're going to the party."

\----

"Virgil!" Damien called for his son, pacing the empty dining room. "Where could he be? Remy!"

Remy appeared almost immediately, wearing his tinted spectacles like always to combat his photosensitivity. Remy, Virgil's tutor, almost always knew where his charge was. 

"Can you find Virgil for me? I'd like to speak to him."

Remy nodded and gave a little salute. "Yes, Sir." Somehow, it sounded dirty coming from him. Then he disappeared, no doubt to one of Virgil's hiding spots. Damien bitterly wished he knew his son so well. 

Remy returned with Virgil within a few minutes, Virgil looking nervous. "Yes, Father? Remy said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Virgil," Damien began, "how do you feel about marriage?" 

Virgil choked on nothing, eyes going wide. "Marriage?! Father, I'm only fifteen!" 

"The same age I was when I inherited all this and adopted you," Damien answered. "A cousin of the Prince, named Pryce, wishes to court you. He is noble, quick-witted, and, dare I say, handsome."

"I… I suppose… if you want…" Virgil said, looking rather uncertain about the whole thing. Remy did not exactly look happy either. 

"He will be at the party tonight. He has agreed to wait two years to actually marry you."

Virgil seemed at least a little relieved at that. 

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you," Damien said gently. 

"Yes, Father, I know. Thank you," Virgil said softly. 

Damien strode over and pulled Virgil into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you."

Virgil hugged back. "I love you, too, Father." 

Damien smiled a little. 

A servant entered. "The guests have begun to arrive, Sir." 

Damien stepped back from Virgil and put on the scaled mask that had been laying on the table. It was yellow , the scales outlined in black, and it covered the left half of his face. "Go finish getting ready while I greet the guests, Virgil." 

"Yes, Father," Virgil answered.

Damien swept out of the room, and Remy took Virgil's hand to take him upstairs. 

\----

"I don't think I want to get married…" Virgil worried as Remy straightened the laces of Virgil's deep violet doublet, over his lighter purple satin shirt.

"You don't have to yet," Remy assured. "Personally, I think these next two years are the perfect time to get out there and meet some nice guys, see what you like, so you can figure out if you like this Pryce guy." He went around behind Virgil to tie his flowing deep brown hair into a low ponytail with a purple ribbon. 

"Remy!" Virgil admonished. 

"What?!" Remy said. "I'm just saying!" 

"Well… What about you? You don't have any suitors!" Virgil accused. 

Remy laughed. "Hun, I've got plenty of suitors; you should see me on my days off, I'm neck deep in ass." 

"Remy!" Virgil exclaimed again, covering his ears. 

Remy chuckled again, then turned Virgil to face him, looking him over. "There. You look perfect." 

Virgil smiled a little, letting his hands fall. "Thanks, Rem."

Remy grabbed Virgil's purple mask. It was covered with black lace in a spider-web pattern, and it would cover the area around his eyes and nose.

Virgil put it on, feeling much better about going out there into that party with his face covered. 

"Go get 'em, Tiger," Remy encouraged, ushering Virgil toward the door. "And tell me all about Pryce when you're done!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, then headed down the stairs, boots clicking on the stone.

\----

Thomas kicked at the dirt with his polished boots. "How are we even going to get into this party? Surely they'll recognize us as Montagues."

"Not me!" Remus chirped, adjusting his green-feathered mask.

"Yes, I know, not you," Thomas snapped. "Everyone knows The Great and Powerful Remus, Cousin to the Prince!" he mocked. 

"We wear the Capulets' colors, and our faces are disguised," Logan reassured Thomas. His own mask was navy blue, almost black, and rather simple, fitting his face perfectly. Thomas didn't understand how he'd found such a well-fitting mask on such short notice. 

Thomas's mask kept slipping. It was a dull red with a bright yellow star over the right eye, the star covered in shimmering material. 

"Well, even if we get in, I won't be able to dance," Thomas complained. 

"You can't dance anyway," Logan deadpanned. 

Thomas huffed. "I _mean_ I'm too sad to dance, Logan."

"Yes, yes, we all know you're upset you can't get in Andy's pants," Remus waved off.

"That's not—! Ugh, Remus!" Thomas exclaimed, shoving him. "I'm sad because he doesn't return my affections!"

"Ah, yes, I've had that problem with plenty of men," Remus said wisely. "A good partner should always reciprocate oral!"

"Remus!" Thomas groaned. He paused for a moment, crossing his arms. "Well, I had a dream about going to a party last week, and it ended badly," he tried to convince them. He no longer thought that this party was such a good idea, afraid of Andy's rejection. 

Remus laughed. "Dreams are just visions from the Fairy Queen, don't you know?" He grinned, rather unsettlingly. "Queen Mab comes in her chariot drawn by moths. She and her servants dance around your head and leave you with silly visions with no meaning." He laughed again, bitterly. "Dreams, what are dreams anyway? The delusions of your sleeping brain!"

Thomas put a hand on Remus's arm. "It's alright, Remus, it was just a dream…" 

Remus pulled his arm away. "Nothing, nothing. Dreams are just **_the children of an idle brain_ **."

"Come, we'll be late to the feast," Logan said, offering Remus a hesitant smile. "Accompany me, Remus?"

Remus perked up instantly, linking his arm with Logan's. 

Thomas stayed put. "Guys… I don't know about this…"

They looked questioningly back. 

"I just… I have a feeling this will change everything."

Remus and Logan shared a look. "Perhaps," Logan answered. "But isn't that what we want?" 

Thomas sighed, then took another deep breath, perking up. "Let's go, then."

\----

The party was just as horrid as Virgil thought it would be. Bustling and loud and crowded. He found a spot by the wall and stood there, watching his father traverse the crowds as easily as he breathed. 

Across the room, Thomas, Logan, and Remus entered. Thomas laughed. "Dad never throws parties like this!" he exclaimed. 

Logan smirked. "Aren't you glad we came?" 

Thomas wasn't paying attention, though, scanning the room. "Where do you think Andy is?" 

Logan sighed and looked to Remus. 

Remus placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Let's get some food and drinks!"

Thomas nodded, letting Remus and Logan guide him to the side of the room where servants were gathered serving refreshments. Once Thomas had a glass, he put it to his lips, turning to look out at the party again. And he almost choked on his drink. Because, there, on the other side of the ballroom, stood a young man in a gorgeous purple doublet and a purple and black mask. But his outfit wasn't the only beautiful thing. He, himself, was breathtaking. "Logan, I don't think I've loved until this moment," he said softly.

Logan looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, having not exactly heard what Thomas had said. But Thomas had grabbed another glass, and then he was off. 

Remus looked concerned. "This can only end badly." 

"Why?" 

"That's Virgil."

\----

Drake growled. He had certainly heard Thomas's voice. He motioned Toby and Seth over. "My rapier, Toby. I have a Montague to kill."

"What's this about a rapier, Drake?" Damien asked. 

Drake turned to his uncle. "The Montague boy is here!" 

"Drake," Damien sighed, "the boy is well-regarded in this city. And you remember what Prince Roman said."

Drake looked down. "Yes, Uncle."

Damien smiled. "Good, Drake. Enjoy the party."

When Damien was gone, Drake turned to Toby and Seth. "This isn't over. That Montague will pay."

\----

"Hello," Thomas greeted with a smile. "Care for a drink?" 

The stranger in the purple mask looked up at Thomas, seeming startled for a moment, his perfect lips parted in his surprise. Then he relaxed. "Thank you," he said, taking the second glass from Thomas's hand. 

"Enjoying the party?" Thomas asked. 

"Hardly," the stranger answered, taking a deep gulp from his glass. "Too much noise."

"Would you like to step outside, then?" offered Thomas. 

The stranger smiled a little, then gave a nervous glance toward the crowd. "Please."

With a hand on the beautiful boy's waist, Thomas led them outside. "There," he said, once they were in the garden. "Better?" 

"So much better," the other answered. He looked down. "Thank you. You're quite the gentleman."

"Is something wrong?" Thomas asked. 

"I am meant to meet my suitor at this party," the other confided. "I'm not looking forward to it."

Thomas's stomach sank. "Well, then, I hope it isn't too forward of me to say that I think you're beautiful."

The other boy snorted. "Me?"

Thomas grinned. "Yes, you! You're gorgeous."

The stranger was suddenly very shy. "Oh…" he said softly. "Well… you don't look too bad yourself."

Thomas's grin turned dopey. 

"V!" a man, dressed in attire of a higher up servant, called, rushing into the courtyard. "There you are! Your father is looking for you! He wants to introduce you to… someone," he said, finally noticing Thomas. 

'V' sighed, then placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder, leaning up to softly kiss his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he was gone. 

"Wait," Thomas said, before the man who'd come to get 'V' could leave. "Who is his father? Who was I just talking to?"

Remy scoffed. "His father is the Lord of this household. You didn't know you were talking to Virgil Capulet?"

Thomas's stomach sank. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0


	2. What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 Scenes 1-3 of Romeo and Juliet as a Sanders Sides AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: It's really just Remus with the sex talk. And calling someone a slut.

The feast was almost over. Guests were trickling out of the ballroom and into the square, flushed and stumbling. Thomas, however, could not stop looking for Virgil. But Virgil didn't come back from meeting whoever he was supposed to meet, presumably his betrothed. 

Thomas swore softly. He had to see Virgil again, just once, before he left. The garden. There was a balcony that overlooked it; Thomas could see it beyond the wall. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was Virgil's. So, he climbed over the wall into the garden. 

\----

Virgil rushed to the dining room, then stopped to straighten his doublet and fix his hair. What was he doing? He recognized that boy almost instantly; it was Thomas Montague. He couldn't fall for him! 

Remy rushed up just as Virgil was about to open the door and quickly fixed his sleeve. 

"Thanks," Virgil mumbled before opening the door and going inside.

"Ah, Virgil!" Damien greeted, looking rather relieved to see his son. He was standing with a young man, who was tall and rather regal-looking. He had well-kept auburn hair, and he did look rather like the prince. "Virgil, this is Pryce," Damien introduced. 

Pryce held out his hand, and Virgil placed his hand in his, only for Pryce to gently kiss the back of it. "A pleasure, Virgil." 

Virgil put on a polite smile. "The pleasure is mine, Sir Pryce." 

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Damien said. 

Virgil almost protested, but then he realized that would be rude, so he just looked down. 

The door closed, and he was alone with this stranger. 

"So, Virgil… tell me, what are your aspirations?" Pryce asked. 

Virgil managed to speak, though he wasn't sure how. "I'd like to be a novelist…"

"Oh… How… interesting…" Pryce said, though his face clearly said that he didn't think that was a profession for a young gentleman. Virgil couldn't help but think that Thomas wouldn't think so. 

"What about you?" Virgil asked politely. 

"Oh, well, I have my eye on a property just outside Verona. I plan to sell my father's estate when he passes and move there. Have a nice quiet life, perhaps with some children…" Pryce answered. 

And that sounded nice. It really did, just… not with Pryce. "What about your duties?" Virgil enquired. 

Pryce smiled. "My duties are primarily military. I'll retire in a few years and be a socialite." 

Virgil had to wrinkle his nose. "You plan to throw many parties at your new estate?" 

"Of course," Pryce answered. "What else would I do to entertain myself?"

Virgil just nodded. He had nothing against Pryce, really… but he didn't think he clicked with him enough to even be friends. 

\----

Virgil nearly collapsed to the floor as he closed the door to his room behind him. 

"So, Pryce…?" Remy asked. 

"He's… nice…" Virgil managed. 

"But not like that other boy." 

"Right…" Virgil said softly. 

"Did you eat, V?" Remy effectively changed the subject, though the question caused Virgil to squirm. 

"Not really…" he answered softly. 

"I'll go get you something, Babes."

"Thanks, Rem," Virgil said. 

"No big deal, Hun." 

Virgil was left with his thoughts. He took off his mask and stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

\----

"Thomas!" Logan called, walking through the courtyard. "Thomas, where are you?!"

"He probably got rejected again," Remus said. "He's moping, and he doesn't want to face us!"

"But what if…" Logan worried before shaking his head and calling again, "Thomas!"

"He's fine, Lo," Remus reassured, stepping closer to Logan to place his hands on his arms. "Thomas can take care of himself."

Logan nodded a little, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Remus's shoulder. "Perhaps you're right." 

"Of course I am. Let's get out of here; we'll see him when he gets home."

Logan nodded, and they left. 

\----

Thomas gasped softly as he saw Virgil. He was beautiful. Virgil was the sun, the rays shining and dancing. He was in love. Undoubtedly, indescribably in love. 

Then Virgil began to speak. "Thomas… How can I possibly be in love with someone I just met? And with someone who is supposed to be my enemy? Why do you have to be a Montague?"

Virgil knew? Thomas had no idea Virgil knew who he was…

"If you could just renounce your name… Or swear to love me, and I would renounce mine… What's the point of a name anyway? It's… stupid."

Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "Virgil, of course I would renounce my name for you."

Virgil jumped before searching the dark garden below with wide eyes that finally settled on Thomas. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed. "My kinsmen will kill you if they find you here!"

"I needed to see you! And love led me to you," Thomas answered. "I… I love you…"

Virgil seemed to go through all the stages of grief as he realized Thomas had heard him say he loved him. "You have to leave! Please! I… don't want you dead."

"Tell me you feel the same, and I'll go. Tell me you'll meet me again."

"I-I can't… You're… and this is all moving so fast!"

"Virgil!" Remy called from inside. 

"Just a moment, Rem!" Virgil called over his shoulder before turning back to Thomas. "...When should I send someone to call on you?"

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning?" Thomas asked. 

"So impatient," Virgil teased. "I'll see you soon…"

"Tomorrow, my love," Thomas said gently. Then Virgil disappeared inside, and, with a smitten sigh, Thomas clambered back over the wall to go talk to someone as the sun was beginning to rise. 

\----

"Who were you talking to?" Remy asked immediately, making Virgil, who had a small smile on his face, jump. 

"Don't tell my father," Virgil said immediately. 

Remy looked concerned, setting the plate he'd brought aside and stepping closer to Virgil. "I'm not going to tell him you're courting some other boy, V."

Virgil looked down. "It's not just any boy. It's the boy from the courtyard… Thomas Montague."

Remy gasped. "Gurl, no!"

Virgil nodded, putting a hand to his forehead, the other on his hip. "I know, what am I doing?"

"Yeah, what  _ are _ you doing, V?!"

"I don't know! I—… I really like him! I… love him…" Virgil said, starting out somewhat defensive, his voice slowly getting smaller and quieter. 

Remy sighed. "Okay… I won't tell anyone, promise."

Virgil gave a little half-smile. "Thanks, Rem."

"No big deal, Hun."

\----

Emile Picani was a priest. And an amateur herbalist, but not many people cared about that. They most often came to seek his counsel on their daily lives, not on their medicinal herbs. He was one of the few people that was on neither side of the feud. 

He was in the wild field by the monastery, picking wild herbs when Thomas came to see him. "Thomas! Good to see you!" His smile fell quickly, though. "You look tired. Did you sleep last night?" 

Thomas shook his head, grinning. "I couldn't sleep, Friar Picani! I'm in love!"

"Does Andy return your affections?" Emile asked, confused. 

Thomas shook his head. "No. But Virgil does!"

"Virgil?!" Emile asked, surprised. "Virgil Capulet?" 

Thomas nodded quickly. "We're in love! He is afraid that it's moving too fast, but… I wish to marry him. Not yet, after I get him to agree."

"This is awfully fast, Thomas, and young love is fickle. Perhaps you should wait, after all, you abandoned Andy so quickly…" Emile advised. 

"Andy didn't love me. Virgil does," Thomas pointed out. "Besides, this feels… different, Friar Picani. This feels right."

Emile thought on it for a few moments. "Perhaps this could end the feud between your families. I'll marry you when you are both ready, Thomas. And you may meet in the church's olive grove with assurance that the monks will not tell anyone."

Thomas grinned and hugged Emile tightly. "Thank you, Friar Picani! You won't regret this!" Thomas cried before rushing off. 

\----

Logan was chewing on his nails, frowning and pacing. "Where could he be, Remus?"

"Maybe he managed to bed Virgil Capulet," Remus joked. 

Logan shot him a glare. "He could have run into Drake!"

Remus laughed. "He's fine, Logan. I assure you."

"Drake's sent a letter, Remus! He's challenged Thomas to a duel!" Logan worried. 

Remus just laughed some more. "Can Thomas even fight him, as lovestruck as he is?" 

Logan huffed. "This isn't funny!" 

Just then, Thomas walked into the entryway of the little house in which he lived with his two friends. 

"Where were you?" Logan asked harshly, rushing over to check his friend for injuries. 

Thomas held his hands up. "I'm fine, Lo."

"Yeah, yeah. Told you, Lo. He was probably banging Virgil," Remus said. 

Thomas turned red. "No—"

Remus raised his voice an octave to mock Thomas. "Oh, Virgil! You're so beautiful! Far more gorgeous than even Helen of Troy! I would give my life for you, my love!"

Thomas hit Remus on the arm, but Remus just dropped back into his normal voice and continued. 

"Not to mention, you ditched us last night!" 

"...Well, I did, but I really needed to do something, Remus!" Thomas tried to defend himself. 

Remus laughed again. "Yeah, needed to get into Virgil's bed!"

"Enough!" Logan said. "Thomas, Drake found out you were at the party last night. He wants a duel." 

Thomas's eyes widened. "But the punishment—"

"He doesn't care, Thomas. He wants you dead," Logan said seriously.

"I can't fight him! Either I die by his sword, or by execution!" Thomas said. 

"He'll call you a coward if you don't," Remus said. 

"Who cares?" Thomas said. "It's better than being dead."

"Hello?" a voice asked from the doorway. 

Thomas and his friends turned to see Remy in the doorway. 

"Do any of you know Thomas Montague?" Remy asked. 

"That's me," Thomas answered, stepping forward. 

"Who's this slut?" Remus asked, stepping forward a little more. 

Remy lowered his tinted glasses enough to get a good look at Remus. "Honey, I may be a slut, but at least I have class. And to answer your question, Babes, I'm Virgil's tutor."

"Virgil sent you to find me?" Thomas asked. 

"We'll be going to your father's house for breakfast, Thomas. Come, Remus," Logan said before Remus could make this any worse. He walked out, and Remus followed, sulking a little. 

Once they were gone, Remy stepped closer to Thomas, looking him over. "Now. You listen up, Loverboy. If you make Virgil so much as frown, I will find you and make sure no one even recognizes your body," Remy hissed. 

Thomas held his hands up again, looking more than a little intimidated. "I won't, I really care about him," he assured Remy. 

Remy smiled a little, patting Thomas's shoulder. "Good. Now, what message can I relay to Virgil?"

Thomas smiled back. "Tell him to meet me in the orchard at the church tonight. He can tell his father he's going to confession if need be."

Remy nodded. "I'll tell him. Just be good to him, Thomas."

Thomas nodded back. "I will. Thank you…"

"Remy," Remy answered. 

"Nice to meet you, Remy."

"Nice to meet you too, Thomas. I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0


	3. A Plague O' Both Your Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 Scene 4 through Act 3 Scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet as a Sanders Sides AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning(s): Remus-appropriate innuendo, violence, blood, minor character death

Virgil wrung his hands as he waited in the garden for Remy. What was he doing? There was no way this was all worth it. But he loved Thomas! Thomas was amazing; he was everything! He didn't even  _ know _ Thomas. This was a mistake. He was going to tell Remy to go back there and tell Thomas he couldn't do this. But… Thomas's heart would be broken. He couldn't do that… 

When he saw Remy, he perked up, rushing over. "Remy, what did he say?!" 

Remy pretended to be winded, waving his hand about. "Too… tired, Virgil, give me a moment."

"Remy!" Virgil hissed, hitting Remy's arm. 

"I'll tell you in a moment," Remy said, sitting down on a low wall. 

"Remy, please!" Virgil said desperately. 

Remy laughed. "Fine, fine. He wants you to meet him at the monastery orchard. To tell your father you're going to confession."

Virgil nodded, taking a deep breath. "...What if we get caught?"

"You should be safe at the monastery, Virgil," Remy answered. "But you can always back out. No one is making you do this."

Virgil sighed. "No, I— I want to. I really like him, and I want him to like me, and… And maybe this could get our fathers to stop fighting."

Remy made a face. "I imagine this will just make your father even more protective."

"Maybe you're right," Virgil said with a wince. "But… I want to try. And if… if I love Thomas, maybe my father will see that, and he'll let me marry him."

"You're already betrothed, Virgil," Remy pointed out. 

Virgil put his head in his hands. "I know… This is bad, Rem…"

Remy ruffled Virgil's hair. "We'll figure it out. If your father disowns you, I'll take you to my hometown and find someplace to work and get you an apprenticeship…"

"Who said anything about Father disowning me?" Virgil squeaked. "He— He won't, right?"

"Of course not," Remy rushed out. "It'll all be fine!" 

Virgil sighed, straightening his dark doublet. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to the orchard tonight, then."

Remy nodded. "Good for you, V. Now, let's get inside and get to your lessons, yeah?"

Virgil nodded and let Remy guide him inside, looking off in the direction of the monastery. 

\----

Thomas waited impatiently in the orchard, tapping his foot. He needed Virgil to get there so he could take him into his arms and kiss him. If Virgil wanted that.

He only had to wait a little longer before Virgil showed up, waving awkwardly, but not quite shyly. "Hi," Virgil said. 

Thomas grinned and gestured to where he'd laid out a blanket. "Hello, Gorgeous. Come sit with me?"

Virgil nodded, and Thomas held out a hand to him. Virgil took it, then Thomas led him to sit on the blanket with him. 

"Tell me about yourself, Virgil. What do you like?" Thomas asked gently. 

"Well, um… I like the color purple. And I like to draw and write. My favorite animals are cats, but my father won't let me have one. I especially like to draw plants in the garden," Virgil answered. 

Thomas nodded, smiling. "Will you show me? Your drawings and writings? You don't have to if you don't want to—"

"No, I'd… I'd really like that," Virgil said with a shy smile. "What about you?" 

Thomas blushed, rubbing at the back of his head and looking away. "I like to perform. Especially singing, but I like acting almost as much… But I can't be an actor; I'd disappoint my father. I'm supposed to be 'The Head Of The Montague Household One Day'!" He sighed. 

Virgil placed a hand on Thomas's knee, and Thomas looked back at him again. "Will you sing to me?" Virgil asked quietly, looking rather nervous.

And how could Thomas resist? He smiled brightly and launched into a chorus of one of his favorite songs, one that was soft and melancholy, yearning and bittersweet. 

Virgil closed his eyes to listen, a contemplative look on his face. When Thomas finished, he clapped softly. "You have a lovely voice," Virgil said sincerely, smiling.

Thomas smiled back, then Virgil leaned in suddenly. They were kissing. Lightning sparked in Thomas's veins as he kissed back, grabbing onto Virgil's arms and gently pulling him close. It was a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss, and when it was over, Virgil laughed. 

Thomas huffed out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just…" Virgil paused grinning, "happy. Really, really happy."

\----

It was the fifth night in a row that Thomas and Virgil had met in the grove. They talked about anything and everything, their frustrations with their fathers, their ambitions to be an actor and a novelist respectively, the events of their days. 

It was getting later and later, time to part ways soon, and Thomas turned to Virgil where they lay on the blanket looking at the stars through the branches. "Virgil?" 

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

Virgil turned his head to look at Thomas, a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"Marry me," Thomas requested, a bit more confidently. 

A bright grin split across Virgil's face, and he nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Even my father." 

They sat up and embraced tightly, happy tears running down both their faces. 

Virgil sniffled, then laughed. Thomas pulled back to look at him, smiling through tears. He kissed Virgil's cheek, then his nose, then his lips, softly and gently. 

"I love you," Thomas whispered.

"I love you too."

\----

The next night, Thomas stood in the mostly-empty chapel, fidgeting nervously. He'd put on his best clothes, a dark blue, almost black doublet with matching pants, and his boots freshly polished again.

"Where could he be, Friar Picani?" Thomas asked nervously. 

"He probably had to explain where he was going so late. It'll be fine, Thomas," Emile reassured the young Montague. 

At that moment, the doors to the chapel fell open. Thomas tensed, his hand going to the hilt of his rapier, then he realized it was just Virgil, all wrapped up in a dark cloak. "Ready?" Virgil asked, breathlessly. Had he run all the way there? 

"Take a rest for a moment, Virge," Thomas said, gesturing for him to sit in one of the pews. 

Virgil sat down, taking a deep breath. 

"What happened?" Thomas asked. 

"My father delayed me, questioned me about where I'd been the last several nights and where I was going tonight. Then he sent Drake with me. I had to shake him," Virgil explained. 

"Could he know where you are?" Emile asked nervously. 

"This is probably the first place he'll look. We'd better hurry," Virgil said.

Thomas and Emile both nodded and went to the front of the chapel. Virgil stayed at the back, then shed his cloak. He looked stunning. He wore a white, intricately beaded doublet (made by Remy, though Thomas had no way of knowing this), white pants, and black scuffed boots, which was absolutely Virgil, and it made Thomas's heart swell. 

Virgil walked down the aisle, smiling nervously, until he was at the front of the chapel facing Thomas. "Hi," he whispered. 

Thomas giggled a little. 

Emile cleared his throat, then began. Soon he reached, "Do you, Thomas Montague, take Virgil Capulet as your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do," Thomas said softly. He only had eyes for Virgil in that moment. 

"Do you, Virgil Capulet, take Thomas Montague as your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do," said Virgil as a happy tear slipped down his cheek.

"You may kiss," Emile said, smiling fondly at the boys. 

Thomas pulled Virgil to him and closed the distance between their lips quickly, smiling into the kiss, and Virgil was smiling too, and crying. 

They parted, laughing softly. 

Then they heard Drake call, "Virgil! Cousin!" 

"Quick, hide!" Virgil hissed at Thomas, then rushed to retrieve his cloak and wrap it around himself again.

Thomas quickly ducked under one of the front pews, holding his breath. 

When Drake came in, it was to see Virgil sitting with Emile, still wrapped in his cloak, discussing something softly. 

Virgil looked up at Drake, looking genuinely surprised. "Cousin, I'm sorry… I didn't want to confess in front of you…"

Drake huffed, but nodded. "I understand. I'll wait outside."

He left the chapel, and Thomas finally let out that breath he'd been holding. 

Once Thomas was out from under the pews, Virgil embraced him, then kissed him softly. "I must go… will you come to my room later? I made a rope ladder so you can climb to my balcony…" he said in a hushed voice. 

"I'll be there," Thomas answered. "Go, and wait for me."

Virgil nodded, gave Thomas one more kiss, then headed for the chapel doors. He spared a glance back and a small smile before slipping out to be escorted home. 

\----

It was a coincidence that they crossed paths. How could Logan and Remus have known that Drake would be escorting Virgil home from the chapel at this time of night? They were just out for a late stroll, practically hanging off of each other and trying to keep their laughter quiet so as not to disturb anyone. 

"How do you  _ think _ I got out of it?" Remus joked. 

"Remus!" Logan scolded, hitting Remus's arm. 

"Well, look what we have here!" Drake said. 

"Drake…" Virgil warned quietly. 

"A noble courting a dirty mutt! How… cute," Drake jeered. 

Remus growled lowly. " _ What _ did you call him?" 

"A dirty. Mutt," Drake enunciated. 

"Drake, stop," Virgil said. 

But it was too late. Remus drew his rapier and pointed it square at Drake's chest. "Say it again. I  _ dare _ you."

"Remus, please," Logan said nervously.

"He's a dirty mutt," Drake said with a grin. 

Remus lunged at Drake, and Virgil  _ screamed _ . 

Drake dodged, drawing his own rapier in the blink of an eye. The blades clashed, and Virgil cried, sobbed for them to stop. 

Then Thomas was there. Virgil wondered if he'd heard Virgil's scream; surely he had. Thomas tried to get between them before Logan could, and Virgil screamed  _ louder _ . 

"Stop! Remus, stop!" Thomas entreated. And Remus was about to stop, Thomas saw it in his eyes. Then they all watched as Drake's sword pierced Remus's side, blood blooming across Remus's green doublet and making a nasty shade of brown of the fabric. 

"No!" Logan cried, rushing forward and catching Remus in his arms before he could fall. "No, no, no no  _ no! _ "

Thomas growled lowly and drew his own rapier, whirling on Drake. "How dare you!"

"Remus, stay with me!" Logan cried

"Thomas, stop! Drake, no!" Virgil yelled. 

It was too late, again, though. Thomas's rapier already stuck through Drake's stomach.

Thomas pulled the blade out, shocked, and Drake fell to the ground, eyes open and staring at the sky.

Another scream ripped its way from Virgil's throat. He was sobbing, unable to breathe. Thomas dropped his rapier in favor of pulling Virgil close and holding him comfortingly. 

People were gathering around now, seeing the carnage. 

"Someone get a healer!" Logan cried. 

No one seemed to respond. 

Thomas let go of Virgil, who was still crying, to rush to Remus's side. Virgil followed, kneeling numbly next to Thomas and still crying. 

" **_A plague_ ** ," Remus said gravely, looking at the two of them, " **_[on] both your houses_ ** **.** "

"I'm sorry, Remus," Thomas choked out. 

Remus let out a raspy chuckle. " **_Ask for me tomorrow_ ** _ , _ " he said. " **_[You'll] find me a grave man_ ** **.** "

"Remus, it's not funny," Logan said, tears falling down his face. 

"Sorry, Honeybee," Remus said, still smiling. "Don't worry. I've had worse."

"Drake!" they heard Damien cry, and Virgil stood as Damien ran and knelt at Drake's side. Virgil ran to kneel next to him. "Who did this?!" Damien screeched, and Virgil flinched, looking down. 

"...I-It was Thomas Montague…" Virgil said, unable to lie to his father about this. 

"I want him dead!" Damien cried.

"What happened here?!" Roman demanded as he arrived on the scene, at about the same time Patton did. Then Roman noticed Remus on the ground. "Remus!" he cried, making his way through the crowd. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cousin, fine," Remus waved off, smiling weakly. 

Roman frowned, looking to Logan, who was cradling Remus's head in his lap. "Who did this?"

Logan pointed shakily at Drake.

"And who killed him?" Roman demanded. 

"I did…" Thomas said softly. 

"You know the punishment."

"No!" Patton and Virgil cried simultaneously. 

Roman sighed, looking down. "Instead, I will banish you from Verona. You have one day. After that, you leave on penalty of death."

"You can't!" Virgil cried. "Please!"

"Prince Roman, you can't exile my son, please," Patton begged. 

"It's done," Roman said. "All of you go!" he yelled. "Back to your houses! Logan, go get Remus a healer. I'll stay with him." So Logan went. As did everyone else.

Damien dragged Virgil home. And Thomas went to pack, Patton leaning on him and crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0


	4. More Light and Light, More Dark and Dark Our Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to diverge from the plot of Romeo and Juliet in this chapter. Thomas leaves, Patton makes a plea, and Virgil makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Implied sex among minors, injury

Virgil wrapped his arms tightly around himself, looking down. "I don't want to talk about it," he repeated, which just seemed to make Damien angrier. 

"Okay, fine, don't tell me what happened!" his father fumed. "But why were you with the Montague boy and his friends?"

"Remus is my friend too…" Virgil mumbled.

Damien sighed. "I know… I know, Virgil, I'm sorry. You've had a rough night." 

Virgil nodded, wiping at his eyes and sniffling. Damien opened his arms, and Virgil buried himself in his father's embrace, sobbing. It was a long time before Virgil lifted his head, wiping away tears and snot. 

"'M sorry," he said quietly. 

"Don't be," Damien answered. "Go upstairs and get some rest."

Virgil nodded and, with great effort, walked to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly, stepping inside and closing the door just to lean against it. 

"Virgil," Thomas greeted, "are you alright?" 

Virgil jumped. "Thomas?!" he hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"I promised I'd meet you tonight, didn't I?" Thomas said with a little smile. 

Virgil just sniffled again. 

"Oh, Honey, come here," Thomas said, opening up his arms for Virgil. 

Virgil dove into Thomas's hold and began sobbing anew. Thomas stroked his hair, shushing him.

"Hey, it'll be like I'm gone on a little vacation, it'll be fine," he soothed. "You can go to Prince Roman and tell him that we're married, so he has to bring me back so we can unite the Capulet and Montague houses. You can do that, right, Baby?"

Virgil nodded a little, wiping at his eyes some more. "If I can take Remy with me, I think I can do that…"

Thomas smiled. "See? It'll be fine. Don't be so sad; it's our wedding night!"

Virgil giggled a little, and Thomas guided them to sit on the bed. He pulled Virgil onto his lap, holding him close. 

"I gotcha, My Love," he assured him, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Then Virgil was straddling his lap, kissing him. It took Thomas a bit by surprise, but he wasn't going to complain. He let Virgil push him back to lay on the bed, let Virgil unlace and unbutton his doublet, let Virgil continue to kiss him. 

\----

"Don't go," Virgil whispered. Thomas had had no idea he was awake. 

"I have to…" Thomas whispered. "You know I have to, Sweetheart."

Virgil kissed the juncture between Thomas's neck and shoulder, and Thomas squirmed a little, sighing. 

"I have to go, My Love."

"I could hide you in my room. No one would ever have to know."

Thomas chuckled a little. "I'm afraid that's not a very good plan, Virge."

"Maybe that songbird you heard was actually an owl?"

"And the faint light coming through the curtains?" 

"Moonlight," Virgil answered assuredly, pressing another kiss to the same spot. "Stay."

"They'll kill me if I do…" Thomas said softly. Virgil pouted, and Thomas rolled over to kiss it away. "I'll be back before you know it, Sweetheart," Thomas promised. 

Then he got up and began to dress. Virgil stood as well, putting on a nightshirt. They went to the balcony silently, Thomas about to climb down into the garden below when Virgil grabbed his wrist. 

"One more kiss?" Virgil asked quietly. And Thomas could not deny him. They shared a short, sweet kiss, then Thomas left, clambering down the ladder into the garden, then hopping the wall to walk home in the grey pre-dawn light. 

\----

Remus groaned and stirred. 

Next to him in a chair, Logan shot up from where he'd been leaning over, sitting up straight with wide eyes. "Remus?" 

Remus covered his eyes with his arm, then winced. "Ouch…"

"Be still, you idiot," Logan said, sounding annoyed. "You got stabbed, remember?" 

"I do now," Remus croaked with a grin, moving his arm away from his face to look up at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and stood to check the time. When he saw what time it was, he moved back to Remus. "Sit up, carefully. We have to change your bandages so it doesn't get infected."

Remus obeyed, groaning again in pain. 

Logan went about changing his bandages carefully. "This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't let him rile you up." His harsh words contrasted his gentle actions sharply. 

"...Did I dream it, or did Thomas kill Drake?" Remus asked.

"It was not a dream," Logan answered. 

Remus winced, partly in pain and partly at the news. "And Thomas?"

"Banished."

"What?!" Remus asked, twisting to look at Logan head-on, then hissing in pain. 

"Careful! You'll reopen your wound!" Logan cried, eyes blowing wide. 

"I'll— I'll talk to Roman, tell him how good Thomas is, he has to let him stay," Remus babbled. 

Logan frowned as he finished rebandaging Remus's side, then guided him to lay back down. "When you heal. Not yet."

Remus whined, fighting Logan as much as he could manage, which wasn't much. "...But—"

"Thomas can handle staying in Mantua for a few days," Logan pointed out. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Remus sighed, letting Logan lay him back down completely. "Fine…"

Logan leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Remus's lips. "I thought I lost you today," he mumbled, staying as close as he could. Tears shone in his eyes. "Please don't ever scare me like that again…" 

They heard the front door open. "Logan? Remus?"

"Thomas?" both asked in unison, Logan pulling away from Remus, to Remus's disappointment. 

"Thomas, you only have a few hours to get out of the city," Logan reprimanded. 

Thomas entered the room, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye… just in case…"

Logan softened. "You'll be back," he assured him. "As soon as Remus heals, we're going to talk to Prince Roman for you—"

"Where have you been, anyway?" Remus interrupted. "Your father's house?"

"Well…" Thomas said, "I have something to tell you two. But you can't tell anyone. Not yet."

"Of course, Thomas," Logan answered. 

"Oooh, spill it," Remus demanded. 

Thomas took a deep breath. "Last night, Virgil and I got married. I was with him all night. He's going soon to try to convince Prince Roman to let me come back."

Logan's mouth fell open, and Remus managed to cackle. 

"I knew there was something going on with you two!" Remus croaked. 

Thomas crossed his arms, face reddening. "I wanted to tell you guys… but I was scared…"

Logan nodded slowly, somewhat regaining his composure. "Well, I cannot say I don't understand," Logan said, glancing at Remus. 

Remus sighed. "We'll get you back, Tommy Boy."

Thomas smiled a little. "Thanks, Re." He glanced outside, noticing that the sun had risen higher. "...I have to finish packing…" he said softly. "I…" he paused, then surged forward, giving Logan a tight, fierce hug, then Remus a gentler, more careful one. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Thomas," Remus said immediately. 

Logan cleared his throat. "I… you are important to me, Thomas." 

Thomas smiled sadly. "Goodbye, for now. Only for now." Then he went to finish getting his things. 

\---

Damien sat with his son at the table, both eating their morning meal. Remy stood off to the side, having eaten already. Virgil still seemed so torn up over everything. Damien sighed. "How would you like to go on a walk with me today, Virge?"

Virgil looked up, appearing surprised. Damien should have expected his shock, since he had not spent much quality time with Virgil since the boy was young. It still stung. "Really?" Virgil asked. 

Damien nodded. "Finish your food, Virgil, then we can go."

Virgil looked down at the food that he'd really just pushed around his plate. "I'm not very hungry…"

"You're a growing boy," Damien answered. "Eat."

Virgil sighed and set about choking down as much of the food as he could. 

Seth rushed in rather suddenly, wringing his hands. "My Lord?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Seth?" Damien drawled boredly. 

"Uh… Ah, well, you see… Lord Montague is at the door…"

Damien sat up straighter, looking confused and perhaps a tad offended. Virgil watched him nervously. 

Damien cleared his throat and straightened his shirtsleeves. "Well, send him in, Seth."

Seth nodded quickly, mumbled a, "Yes, Sir," and scrambled out of the room, presumably to obey. 

Soon, Patton walked into the room. He looked tired. "Damien… Virgil," he greeted. 

"Patton," Damien answered. "What brings you to my home after your son so ruthlessly murdered my nephew?" 

Patton, Remy, and Virgil all winced, but Patton recovered quickly. "I've come to say… I no longer wish for our families to fight."

Damien paused, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Patton shook his head. "Truly. I'm just… tired, Janus."

Damien stiffened at the use of his first name. 

"I'm tired of the fighting…" Patton finished. 

Damien nodded slowly. "...I think… We've both lost enough, yes?"

Patton managed a small, sad smile. "Then no more fighting?"

"No more fighting," Damien confirmed. 

Patton held his hand out. Damien paused to take off his gloves before shaking Patton's hand. 

"Thomas and I are married!" Virgil blurted. 

Damien and Patton both whipped their heads toward him. "What?!" they chorused, hands still joined. 

Virgil shrank back. "We…" He took a deep breath, trying to regain his confidence. "We got married last night before… the incident…"

Damien and Patton gaped at him, unsure what to say. They looked at each other, then seemed to come to a silent agreement. 

"Patton, we have to get your son back," Damien said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay-0-0


End file.
